Quests
In Dynasty Warriors Online, quests serve several purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items. Your actions during a quest are evaluated, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S to E. Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. In this page are listed some quests available in the game, as well as the conditions to get a S Rank. Please note that this list is not conclusive, and is still a work in progress. This page is an on-going progress and every players are highly encouraged to contribute when they get a S Rank on a quest that is not listed below. 'Introduction/Training Quests' 'First Battle' thumb|300px|right|S Rank Tutorial Mission After creating a character, you will enter this quest automatically. Getting a S Rank on this quest will grant you 200 Honors Points, thus allowing you to skip all of the training battles and quests. To get a S Rank, follow the instructions below: *Go near the officer in the center of the map. *Defeat some soldiers. The officer will then retreat. *You will be asked to perform Charge Attacks (represented by C#) **C1 means pressing "K" once. **C2 means pressing "J" and then "K" **C3 means pressing "J,J" and then "K" **C4 means pressing "J,J,J" and then "K" *You now need to defeat soldiers as fast as you can. Run around the map clockwise, making some soldiers follow you, then defeat them when they are packed. Keep in mind that these soldiers will stop following you if you run away too far. *After defeating about 200 soldiers, a guard will appear in the center of the map. Defeat him. If you can finish all of these within time limit, you will get grade "S" for the quest and receive 200 Honor Points, and will be able to take the Guard Promotion Test. NOTE: It is recommended to take the promotion test later if you are not familiar with the game. In this case, you should take a look at the tutorial quests offered by the Instructor in the courtyard. Promotion Quests 'Pre Guard Promotion Test' Prior to becoming a Guard, you have to work your way through the ranks Corporal, Sergeant, and Lieutenant Major. The Promotion Tests consist of defeating 300 enemies (Corporal), 300 enemies and the Instructor (Sergeant), and defeating 400 enemies and the Instructor (Lieutenant Major). You receive each of these quests from the Instructor upon reaching specific Honor Point milestones as stated in the Ranks table. 'Guard Promotion Test' thumb|300px|right|Video Guide for Guard Promotion Test When you hit 200 Honor Points you can take the Guard Promotion test from the Instructor. Your objective is to go around and kill 500 enemies and then kill the instructor. Run around and gather the enemies while avoiding the drill captains as they do not flinch when hurt. When the instructor appears be wary of his attacks and try to use attack x2 musou attacks to finish him off. 'Lieutenant Colonel Promotion Test' thumb|300px|right|Video Guide for Lt. Colonel Promotion Test When you hit''' 500 Honor Points', you can take the Lt. Colonel Promotion Test. To take it, go to your officer's office, and select Quest after talking to him. This quest is straight forward. All you have to do take all the 4 bases and kill those enemy captains outside the bases and finally go up the stairs to fight the officer you serve under. You should get S rank when you complete the quest. 'Colonel Promotion Test' When you hit '''1000 Honor Points', you can take the Colonel Promotion test. To take it go to your officer's office, and select "Colonel Quest" from the quest menu. To pass the promotion test you must achieve 500 kills, capture all 4 enemy bases, and defeat your commanding officer. It is recommended to get the 500 kills first as you can power up at the same time and take down the bases with ease. Once you are ready to fight your commanding officer go to his location in the middle of the map. Situated around him are boxes containing imperial seals(10 second musou items). Use these items to defeat your commanding officer. Upon completing the quest the character will be promoted to Colonel. Salary will increase and you will receive a random rank 3 weapon(Need room in armory) as well as 8 random elemental orbs. Rank and Grade of Quests Each quest gives two domestic bonuses. However, points given for each domestic skill are different. The highest grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade quest is "A". Each quest has a "Major" domestic skill it increases and a "Minor" domestic skill bonus it increases. In the table below, the major bonus is listed on the left, while the minor bonus is listed on the right. So for example take the Grade E quest "Rescue the Daughter", if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase Commerce by 10 and Peace by 5. As Commerce is the major bonus and Peace is the minor bonus. As you can see, S ranking a quest will significantly increase the points you gain towards domestic skills. Doubling or tripling the experience you gain in most cases. Repeating Quests A quest can be repeated every couple of days depending on the grade of the quest. Higher grade quests must wait a longer while before repeating than lower grade quests. There are also some quests that can only be done once such as promotion tests and Craftman's request. The countdown to when the quest will reappear again will start when you hand in the quest back to the NPC and you receive your reward. Also, choosing to abandon a quest will also start the countdown. Grade E Quests Grade D Quests Grade C Quests Grade B Quests Grade A Quests 'References'